


На завалинке

by faitin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kamen Teacher, 仮面ティーチャー | Kamen Teacher - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin
Summary: О сложностях организации и проведения корпоративных посиделок.





	На завалинке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF 2019 для fandom Dorama and Lakorn 2019.

В последний год старшая школа «Каку» стала откровенно выделяться из школ района исключительной дисциплинированностью. С учетом обстоятельств это было, само собой, неудивительно.  
Когда в школе в течение одного года начинают работать сначала учитель в серебряной маске, потом учитель в черной маске, а месяц назад объявляется учитель в белой маске (при том что ни один из предыдущих никуда не исчез, хоть и редко вмешивается в школьную жизнь) – поневоле задумаешься, стоит ли устраивать драки и другие беспорядки.

Собственно говоря, после того как контролировавшие школьную жизнь великие М4 были усмирены учителями в серебряной и черной масках, школа и так притихла.  
Что произошло с главным бойцом школы «Каку», Такехарой Кинзо, осталось неизвестным, но с какого-то момента беспорядки (которые чаще всего инициировались противостоянием Кинзо и отдельных участников М4) и вовсе прекратились полностью: кто будет бунтовать против альянса верхушки школы, главы школы и учителей в масках?!

Однако тишь да гладь породила новую проблему: учителям в масках стало нечего делать и захотелось общаться в неформальной обстановке…  
Почему проблему? Ну, честно говоря, само по себе неформальное общение давно стало традицией школы «Каку».  
Так, у М4 была целая кладовка, где стояли диван и старый стол, на который и переехала в итоге из класса доска с костяшками – из-за этого чудика, их классного руководителя Араки-сэнсэя, играть на занятиях стало невозможно, досуг пришлось ограничивать внеучебным временем.  
Такехара Кинзо изначально обретался в отдельном закутке, где стояли парты, висела боксерская груша и из ниоткуда возникал Шишимару, место которого, вообще-то, было рядом с Котаро, Боном и Рётой…

Уже по этому можно было сказать, что границы неформальных групп были прозрачными.  
В последнее время Кинзо все чаще сидел с М4 на старом диване, отложив свои боксерские перчатки.  
Кусанаги Кейго, лучший ученик их класса отбросов, заходил не реже раза в неделю, хотя его никто не звал, и для Кинзо и остальных оставалось загадкой, что же ему было нужно.  
А Араки, если возникала такая надобность, запросто мог вызвать Бона для секретной беседы на их традиционную скамейку у задней стены южного корпуса, лично заявившись в тайное убежище М4.

Однако для неформального общения учителей в масках эта открытость стала преградой – пусть у Араки были достаточно сложные отношения с анонимностью, и серебряного учителя не знал в лицо только самый нелюбопытный ученик школы, но личности остальных все еще оставались тайной.  
Да, догадки у некоторых были. Но поскольку тот единственный, кто точно угадал личность черного учителя, стал впоследствии белым… В общем, это все-таки было тайной.  
А какая уж тут тайна, если тебя каждый день будут палить в обществе Араки?

Какое-то время трио учителей в масках (без масок и рабочей одежды, само собой) встречалось на крыше центрального корпуса школы. Но это место было не совсем подходящим, ведь ученикам периодически тоже хотелось сюда выбраться: проветриться, подышать свежим воздухом, прогулять не особо значимый урок, сказавшись больным, да мало ли. А показываться наедине с Араки слишком часто… об этом уже было сказано.

Черный молчал и хмурился, Араки безмятежно улыбался, белый ворчал не переставая, но все прекрасно понимали, что если дело и дальше так пойдет, то у белого будут проблемы с лицензированием: на момент получения разрешения на полноценную работу он должен быть строго неузнанным, это звезды проекта «КТ» серебряный и черный могли себе позволить подобные вольности (хотя черный и считал срывание покрова тайны со своей личности излишним).

Попытки встречаться в местах, где учителя хранили рабочую одежду, также не увенчались успехом.  
Конечно, ход в тайник серебряного был расположен в библиотеке, но она не пустовала постоянно, хоть и не пользовалась большой популярностью. Возможно, на появление в ней Араки-сэнсэя местные «ботаники» и не обращали внимания, черный был там завсегдатаем и примелькался всем, но приход белого определенно вызвал бы эффект разорвавшейся бомбы… А тайный ход еще нужно было незаметно открыть.  
Не вариант, как единодушно решили все еще на этапе обсуждения.

Тайник белого просто не существовал пока, стажерам руководство школы не обязано было выделять специальное место для рабочих принадлежностей, и их приходилось носить с собой в сумке и раскладывать непосредственно перед переоблачением.

Тайник черного был слишком открытым, фактически просто шкаф в коридоре, да еще и напротив окна.  
Каким чудом тот ухитрялся переодеваться, оставалось загадкой даже для Араки, умеющего надевать костюм учителя в маске в кратчайшие сроки в любой степени избитости. Но учитель в черной маске дал бы ему огромную фору и победил все равно – так что для него подобный тайник подходил, а вот для совместных посиделок – нет.

Компания совсем уж было отчаялась, но тут черный вздохнул – и сдал свое любимое место наблюдений за жизнью школы, откуда он частенько горгульей присматривал за возникавшими беспорядками (а в последнее время – порядками).

Находилось оно тоже на крыше, но это была крыша столовой, скрытая от остальных высоких площадок зданием администрации. Почему выход туда оказался забыт всезнающими учениками – загадка, но факт оставался фактом.  
И можно было, не привлекая излишнего внимания, войти в здание, улучить момент и юркнуть в боковую дверь, подняться на три этажа – и насладиться покоем и уединением.  
То есть это раньше – покоем и уединением, а сейчас – компанией коллег и вечными подколками.

Честно говоря, скрытность учителя в черной маске можно было понять, о чем незамедлительно поведал Араки, когда тот привел их с белым в свое тайное место наблюдений в первый раз.  
Белый в это время вальяжно прогуливался по крыше и запрыгивал на высокие перегородки, никак не меньше полутора метров, делившие крышу на своеобразные «лепестки», сходившиеся к выходу. Больше всего при этом учитель в белой маске (хоть и без маски) походил на молодого щенка, в первый раз выведенного в парк. Старожилы проекта «КТ» переглянулись, повздыхали и стали намечать планы обустройства.

Уже этим вечером после уроков на крыше появились тент, пластиковый стол и два полуразвалившихся кресла, в коих «старички» немедленно и устроились, выложив на стол свои запасы провианта – пару упаковок йогурта, якисоба-пан[1], которым Араки-сэнсэя угостила неугомонная Канако, все еще влюбленная в него и не потерявшая надежду очаровать своего классного руководителя, и бэнто-бокс[2] с омурайсу[3], приготовленным лично черным.  
Очень-очень вкусным омурайсу, как уверял Араки именно в тот момент, когда на крышу поднялся белый… Да так и застыл у входа, определенно шокированный открывшейся бкартиной.

Припасенное для белого сидение черный коллега коварно припрятал, и теперь сидел со своим обычным каменным выражением на лице, лишь изредка кивая в ответ на сыпавшиеся на него похвалы.  
Белый подошел, мрачно посмотрел на них, повел головой туда-сюда – и неожиданно подтянулся и уселся на бетонное ограждение. Тут же возвысившись над остальными в самом прямом смысле.

Араки хмыкнул, черный выгнул бровь, переглянулись, помолчали еще минуту.  
– Нэ, Араки-сэнсэй. Он просто напрашивается, да ведь?  
– Думаю, да, – подтверждает Араки.  
Теперь очередь белого кривить губы в усмешке:  
– Достали.

Старожилы переглядываются снова, Араки улыбается, черный неожиданно отвечает улыбкой.  
Белый смотрит на них во все глаза, но через секунду это становится невозможным: оба взлетают к нему наверх и располагаются по разные стороны. Белый готовится держать круговую оборону, но в планах Араки нападения нет, он потягивается и осматривает все вокруг, потом подходит к самому краю стены:  
– Как тут красиво!

Черный тоже больше не собирается устраивать потасовку:  
– Осторожнее!  
– А? – в глазах обернувшегося Араки изумление. Даже не заботой черного – прошли те времена, когда они были по разные стороны баррикад, теперь их отношения вполне дружеские… если можно дружить с человеком, которого начальство отправило выполнять твою работу, когда – когда! – по их убеждению, ты не справишься. Впрочем, учитель в серебряной маске – спец по невозможному. Но вот эти панические нотки в голосе черного… Араки смотрит внимательнее:  
– Как давно ты знаешь?  
– О чем? – пытается уйти от ответа черный. Это тоже не в его стиле, вообще-то. На памяти Араки тот, если уж решил говорить, всегда швырял правду в лицо, не щадя ни собеседника, ни себя. Умнеет? Набирается опыта? В любом случае, это замечательно.  
– О том, что произошло полтора года назад.  
Белый крутит головой, явно не понимая, о чем речь:  
– Ты же еще не работал в нашей школе тогда, Араки, так откуда он может что-то знать… – переводит взгляд на черного: – Хотя и тебя ведь тогда с нами еще не было!

Старожилы отворачиваются, белый вспыхивает как порох:  
– Вот вечно вы так!  
– Как? – мрачно вопрошает черный. Араки снова смотрит вдаль, упрямо не отходя от края.  
– Я для вас второй сорт. Самый сильный ты, – кивок в сторону черного. – Идеологию определяешь ты, – кивок в сторону Араки. Тот до того шокирован, что даже поворачивается, но белый не унимается: – А я никто.

Какое-то время все потрясенно молчат, потом черный спрыгивает вниз, берет со стола бэнто-бокс и протягивает в сторону белого:  
– Омурайсу любишь?  
– А?  
– Ты любишь омурайсу? Мой братишка так любит, что все уроки готов выучить до моего прихода, только бы на ужин его приготовил. Араки вроде тоже понравилось. Осталась твоя порция.  
– Сам готовишь? – мрачно интересуется белый, тоже спрыгивая вниз и медленно приближаясь.  
– Приходится, – лаконично сообщает черный. – Решил и вам дать попробовать. Раз уж мы вроде как команда… Стул там, – указывает на груду сваленного в углу хлама, – палочки тут, – постукивает пальцами по крышке бэнто-бокса.

Араки медленно садится на ограждение, но снова спиной к остальным.  
– Полтора года назад… Погиб один из моих учеников.  
Палочки выпадают из руки белого. Тишина после этого звенит в ушах, перемежаемая только толчками крови в венах.  
Черный долго молчит, но потом шепчет:  
– Это был несчастный случай.  
Все трое слышат это. Белый выдыхает и, видимо, подбирает палочки, резко вонзает их в омурайсу. Араки слушает, как скрипит пластик, и закрывает глаза.  
– Да, все так.  
Белый, с набитым ртом:  
– Зачем ты об этом говоришь тогда?  
– Вы должны знать.  
– О чем?  
– Что я могу стать причиной чьей-то смерти. Будьте осторожнее.  
\- Что?! – хором, надо же.  
– Только не говори, что ты в этом виноват, – а это белый. У него все просто.  
– Кто, если не я? – Араки грустно усмехается в пустоту.  
– Тот парень был в местной банде, они похитили нескольких девчонок и собирались сделать такое, о чем и подумать страшно, – а это черный. У него всегда разложено по полочкам зло и добро, и он не демонстрирует никаких сомнений до сих пор. Хотя внутри они уже поселились, Араки знает.  
– Конечно, я должен был защитить девочек, поэтому я и пришел туда, – соглашается Араки. – Только тот парень тоже был моим учеником.  
За спиной молчание.  
– Его я тоже должен был защитить.  
– Ты издеваешься? – снова взрывается белый.  
Черный все еще молчит, он точно повзрослел за эти полгода. «Хоть что-то у меня получилось правильно», – думает Араки с какой-то горькой гордостью.  
– Нет, я просто рассказываю вам правду. Вы ведь должны понимать, почему я придерживаюсь именно такой… идеологии. И заставляю и вас придерживаться ее.  
– Не понимаю, – мотает головой белый. – Тот парень был бандитом, если не хуже. Это был несчастный случай. Ты сейчас делаешь все, чтобы защитить учеников, и тогда наверняка тоже сделал все, чтобы его спасти. Разве тебе есть в чем себя винить?  
– Да, – Араки поворачивается. – Большинство считает, что можно свернуть с прямого пути, по разным причинам, пусть даже по ошибке, а потом осознать, раскаяться, вернуться – и друзья примут тебя с распростертыми объятиями, и все будет хорошо. Только это не всегда так. Шохей никогда не вернется. И поэтому я тоже никогда не смогу вернуться.  
– Но он сам был виноват! – черный знает ответ, чувствует, но все равно надеется на другое.  
– В нападении на девушек? Безусловно. А в ужасе, который испытывал передо мной, учителем, и который загнал его на край крыши? Неужели ты сам не чувствовал вины после того, что сделал с Рётой? Помнишь, как он шарахался от каждой тени в коридоре и только просил пощады у своих воображаемых мучителей? Разве это то, чему мы должны научить?  
– Он заслужил, – черный вздрагивает, но упрямо продолжает: – И с ним ничего не случилось.  
– Ну, вообще-то, у Рёты все наладилось из-за того, что Араки принял на себя удар стеклянной бутылкой, – мрачно вклинивается белый. – А Шишимару три недели лежал в больнице после общения с тобой. Не считаешь, что это слишком?  
– Ты пристрастен. Они оба были виноваты, от них были одни проблемы. Я бы и с Боном, и с Котаро разобрался по-другому, но с ними уже Араки поработал. Да и к главной занозе в школе нашел бы подход… Если Араки предпочитает страдать сам за всех, то это его выбор и его пристрастность.  
Черный и белый обмениваются режущими взглядами, Араки вздыхает:  
– Проблема не в пристрастности, а в ответственности. Не всегда наказание сопоставимо с преступлением, не каждую ошибку можно адекватно искупить. Если нет соответствия, остается жить с чувством вины. И вы не сможете это изменить, поэтому лучше не переходите черту, – в сторону черного: – А тебе страшно повезло в ситуации с Рётой, и думаю, ты это понимаешь, просто сейчас перед нами делаешь вид, что прав.  
– И ты велишь нам жить так, обвиняя во всем себя? – белый смотрит на остатки омурайсу в исцарапанной коробке. – Это не жизнь.  
– Наоборот. Он хочет показать нам, что нельзя до такого доходить, именно потому, что сам живет так и это не жизнь, – черный отбирает коробку, выкладывает остатки на бумажную тарелку и зачем-то проводит по царапинам пальцем. – А коробку придется выкинуть.  
– Куплю тебе новую, когда за байто[4] рассчитаются, – предлагает белый.  
– Это любимый бэнто-бокс братишки, с Микки Маусом и его подружкой, – вздыхает черный, – он расстроится.  
– Почему взял именно этот? – удивляется белый.  
– Сам Юя настоял: решил, что у меня девушка появилась, раз с собой домашнюю еду беру. Я, конечно, помню, где его покупал, но остались ли там такие?  
– Сходите завтра вместе, – предлагает Араки, – после уроков будет время. Я объясню, если кому-то понадобитесь.  
Черный и белый кивают, и какое-то время все трое молчат.

Потом белый выпаливает:  
– А я вырос в приюте.  
– Не то чтобы об этом здесь кто-то не знал, – посмеивается черный, – но думаю, и твою историю нам стоит послушать. Только лучше сделаем это завтра, а то я проголодался, да и ты больше омурайсу крошил, а не ел.  
– Не хотите – не надо, – белый старательно делает вид, что возмущен, но уголки губ предательски ползут вверх.

Араки наконец присоединяется к остальным и деловито исследует стол:  
– Йогурт еще остался? Кальций очень полезен для костей.  
– Да твои кости крепче железа! Лично проверял! – притворно возмущается белый.  
– Потому что он пьет йогурт и ест якисоба-пан, сдобренный благими пожеланиями Канако, – сообщает черный, пряча смешинки в уголках губ. – А больше, кажется, вообще ничего не ест…  
– Вот не зря мы еще в первый его день в школе решили, что он зомби, да? – громким доверительным шепотом напоминает белый, черный согласно кивает.  
– Вы серьезно сейчас? – округляет глаза Араки. – Зомби?  
– А как еще можно объяснить все твои странности? – откровенно веселится черный.  
– Но зомби? Они же страшные!  
– Это все, что тебя волнует? – деловито интересуется белый.  
– Конечно.  
– Тогда, если мы будем тебя считать совсем нестрашным зомби, все в порядке?  
Араки улыбается и кивает:  
– Всегда лучше понимать, с кем имеешь дело. Так, я вижу вон там еще йогурт. А якисоба-пан остался?  
– Точно зомби, – подытоживает белый.  
Черный передает Араки еду и смотрит, как тот делит ее на три части.  
А потом все просто едят вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Якисоба-пан — булочка для хот-дога с начинкой из якисобы (жареной пшеничной лапши в соусе).  
> [2] Бэнто-бокс — специальный ланч-бокс с несколькими секциями, позволяющими вместить традиционный японский обед из нескольких видов продуктов.  
> [3] Омурайсу — популярное японское блюдо, состоящее из жареного риса, покрытого или завернутого в омлет, и украшенное кетчупом.  
> [4] Байто (арубайто) — подработка, работа на неполный день.


End file.
